The present invention generally relates to camping equipment, and more particularly to a backpack having a frame that can be extended to convert the backpack into a cot.
Camping has been increasing in popularity and, while it is conventional to carry a bedroll or sleeping bag on a backpack which can be rolled out onto the ground at night for sleeping, it is highly desirable, particularly in cold and damp environments, to sleep elevated from the ground.